The Naive Heart of The Pirate King
by Lonely Wayfarer
Summary: The adventure of the love life of Luffy and Nami as they travel to fulfill their dreams. It will be a series that I will keep updating probably until the anime ends because most of the things I am going to add have some connection with the main story. I'll post some filler if there is nothing to new in the anime though. Warning, may contain Lemon. *Canceled*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**This is my first fan fiction and it's going to be a series of tales between Luffy and Nami. For now it will be rated T but as the series progress it will have some Lemon. Please leave a review in what I did wrong or right.**

* * *

She showed a look of despair as Nami saw Arlong Park turn into rubble knowing full well that Luffy was still inside fighting Arlong. She held the straw hat placed on her head firmly that Luffy gave her while on his way to fight Arlong. Once the dust cleared she looked at the desk, shelves, and maps that she made all scattered around where the tower once stood.

"Luffy..." she whispered under her breath thinking of the boy that fell from the sky and that set her free from the fishmen terrorizing the her village. 'Thank you…' she thanked the man who sacrificed himself for her as she started to feel tears of both happiness and sadness.

"**BOOM!**"

Out of the top of the rubble came out her savior covered in scratches and blood while panting for air. "LUFFY!" she shouted in excitement and a big smile swept upon her face seeing that he is alive and well.

Luffy then gasped a big ball of air and then shouted with all his strength, "NAMIIIIII!" Her smile left her face as she heard him call her name. He then took another gasp of air and shouted once more, "YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY NAKAMA!"

Tears of happiness fell down as she forced a smile and while the expression on her face looked fake, her happiness was real. Once more she thanked him silently, 'Thank you… Luffy…'

* * *

**I know this is a bit short but the stories will be a lot longer from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was the third and final night of partying in the entire island where Cocoyashi Village was situated. Three days have passed since Luffy defeated Arlong and saved his nakama along with everyone she loved. Luffy sat in front of a grave after the guy that was there before him put his pinwheel on top of the grave and left.

"So this is Nami's mom's resting place..." Luffy whispered to himself as he thought of his own family that had left him in Foosha Village. Then he heard a muffled noise caused by feet stepping on grass, he turned around to find Nami walking towards him.

"Oh hey Nami!" he said with a big smile on his face. He patted the ground next to him inviting her to sit along side him. "Luffy? I didn't expect to see you here," said Nami as she sat down next to the boy with the straw hat, "What are you doing here?" Luffy then remembered that he got here by complete accident while trying to find the melons that Sanji told him about, "I was trying to find something to eat!" he said still maintaining that smile of his.

Nami chuckled a little bit. Even with the short time she has spent with Luffy and the others, she still knew a lot about them. They sat there quietly staring at the grave and listening the waves crash against the cliff under the light made by the moon and the stars. Luffy turned to look at her, slightly mesmerized at the pretty girl next to him. He then looked at her shoulder blade, "What happened to your tattoo?" It had changed from being Arlong's tattoo to what he thought were two sticks joint together and bended on the tips with a fruit of some sort at the end of one of them. She looked down at her shoulder blade with a smile, "I asked the doctor to change the tattoo into a mikan and a pinwheel, to remind me of the good times I had in this village," her smile then turned to a small frown, "However few they may be…"

Despite not being as smart as the average person, one thing that Luffy truly knew about people were their emotions, "You mean the time you spent with your mom, right?" Nami nodded her head slightly still looking at her mother's grave.

"And your father?"

"I didn't have a dad, me and my sister were actually adopted by Bell-mère, though Genzo was like a father figure to us." Luffy looked at the pinwheel next to the grave, "Is Genzo the guy with the pinwheel?" Nami nodded her head once more. Luffy remembered what he promised to Genzo, that he would protect her and that he wouldn't make her cry. He looked at Nami's tattoo again, 'A mikan and pinwheel' he thought to himself. Nami still had that frown on her face but he saw that her eyes looked like they were about to cry at the mention of her mother.

Nami felt something now resting on her head and saw the straw hat that Luffy gave her after he stopped her from stabbing the herself again. Nami turned towards Luffy once again and saw that big smile on his face once more, "Don't worry Nami, I'll always be there when you need me. "Nami looked at him as her eyes shined with emotions and the frown was replaced with a tender smile, "Thanks Luffy." Nami leaned herself towards Luffy and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Luffy flinched and blushed a little but before he could say anything to Nami she got up, put the hat back on the owner's head and walked away still holding that tender smile.

* * *

**I would like to thank the positive reviews (even though there are only three (as of the when I wrote this statement)). I would like to especially thank 247onepiece for giving me inspiration on writing the next chapter immediately. If I made any mistakes on the spelling please tell me and also state your honest opinions if you want to of course. I know that the chapter is still a bit short and I would like to make it longer but I don't want it to sound forced. Though as time goes by the chapters will become longer and longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start by saying thanks to jasono346 and the author of one of my favorite stories Mugiwaranoluffyrocks (p.s: YOU'RE 14 AND YOU WROTE TWISTED DESIRES! BTW Twisted Desires ISN'T my favorite story). This one is dedicated to you to for giving me inspiration to write another chapter today. **

* * *

Chapter 3

It has been a few days since they left Cocoyashi Village and Luffy finds himself resting on his hammock looking at the ceiling thinking of the little kiss Nami gave him on his cheek. He didn't really know what to think of it, he knew what love was and he also knew, thanks to his brother, that couples that liked each other kissed and did, well, other things but he and Nami weren't a couple so why did she do that?

The combination of blushing because of the thought of the kiss and being inside of the ship on a hot day started making him sweat so he decided to go and sit outside on the goat's head. Reaching his usual sitting spot was a tad bit harder this time because the waves were really violent thanks to the strong wind, on the plus side the wind helped him cool off a bit and distract him of his now grumbling tummy as lunch would be in another hour or so.

"Hey Luffy!" He turned around to see the lovely navigator starting to set up to sunbathe. He for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she displayed herself wearing a blue bikini. He felt a weird feeling that he hasn't felt before like something moving in his stomach and it wasn't hunger **(A/N: What else did you think he felt? You perverts!)**.He blushed even harder than before when Nami lifted her head to see him staring at her. Luffy immediately turned around facing the wind to cool his face down and get his mind off of Nami.

'Was he peeking at me?' Nami thought to herself when Luffy turned around. She felt a rage begin to take over her but then remembered that this man wasn't like any other man. It was Luffy and one thing she knew about Luffy is that he doesn't look at girls because of their bodies. 'But then why was he looking at me with…' she couldn't find the word. At first she thought lust but the expression she saw wasn't of a man craving a woman.

Then she remembered her giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She didn't… love Luffy and she wasn't really sure if he knew what love is although the expression he had on a few seconds ago told her differently. The small kiss she gave him was a just a sign of gratitude for cheering her up that night. A sigh came out of her mouth as she knew she would have to explain to her innocent captain that the kiss she gave him was just a sign of appreciation and nothing else, or so she thought.

Luffy turned around once more as he saw the navigator try to get up on top of the goat's head, "Need help?" he asked her. She looked up and gave him a small, smiling nod. Seeing her smile made Luffy blush again but he still helped her get up. He felt his pulse rise as she sat next to him. Once again he faced towards the wind to cool down 'What's wrong with me?' Luffy asked himself in silence, he never felt or acted this way when Nami was around.

Nami could clearly see her captain attempt to avoid eye contact with her. She took a deep breath.

"Luffy, I need to talk to you about what happened a few days ago." Luffy turned around and they're eyes met for the first time today. His pulse rose even higher to the mention of what happened that night. Nami could see her captain blushing even more.

"It's about the kiss." Nami told him plainly.

"What about it?" Luffy said casually to try and mask his shyness.

"You see, that ki-"

She stopped mid sentence as a strong wave hit the ship making it rock. Luffy lost balance and was about to fall into the ocean. Thanks to the strong winds making the ship move fast, the relentless waves and the fact that Nami was the only one at the deck along with him, he wouldn't even if he knew how to swim. Nami quickly grabbed her captain's hand right as he fell and pulled him right up with so much force that she fell on her back and Luffy fell on top of her. When they both opened their eyes they found their lips touching. This new feeling they both felt was comforting at first until they suddenly realized what just happened, they quickly stood up and blushed as their cheeks turned completely red.

They let out a small-nervous laugh to make the situation a little less awkward. But then their eyes made contact again, they looked at each other with deep-loving eyes without realizing it. They slowly leaned toward each other as once more their li-, "Lunch is rea-!" Zoro looked shocked with his head sticking out from the other side from where they were sitting, their lips were only a centimeter away from touching. They turned facing towards them while blushing red as tomatoes. Zoro cleared his throat and said with a stern voice, "Lunch is ready Luffy." He turned around and walked away.

Without even looking at each other they both got jumped off from the head, "I-I'm gonna put some of this stuff away." Nami said remembering that she was originally going to sunbathe, "I-I'm just going to head straight to the kitchen," said Luffy still trying to avoid eye contact. They went their separate ways still thinking of the events that just transpired here. 'So embarrassing!' they both thought to themselves.

* * *

**I know how corny this chapter was but it was the only idea that came up to me while so that their relationship can grow. I'll be moving to more original things next chapter. Also I would like to thank Mugiwaranoluffyrocks once more for being the first person to favorite me. Please tell me how i could improve or just leave a friendly remark. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Before you start take a small look back at chapter 3. I changed some things to keep Luffy naïve like he is supposed to. Sometimes I get carried away and wirte something that kind of ruins the meaning of the title. Also a little side note this is after the have entered the Grand Line.**

* * *

Luffy leans closer to Nami as he is about to finish what they had started on top of the goat's head. He wants to feel the same way when he fell on top of her and now, he would get to experience the same sensation once mo-, "BAKA!" Nami hits Luffy on the top of his head making it crash to the ground and leaving Luffy's head embedded on the floor.

She had just finished explaining him why she had kissed him on the cheek while on their time at Cocoyashi Village, that it was a small reward for caring about her feelings. Luffy, not knowing much about love and relationships, got an entirely new look of the people you can kiss and who you can't. He wanted to relive the comforting sensation he felt that day when they were sitting together.

"You can't just kiss someone when you feel like it!"

"Why not?" said Luffy after he finally pulled his head out of the floor leaving a big hole. Ussop is going to be pissed.

"A kiss is supposed to be something special only given to someone you like!"

"So you like me?"

Nami blushed at what Luffy just told her, "N-N-NO!"

"Then why did you kiss me twice?" Nami hit him again with a lot more force making, yet, another hole on the floor.

"BAKA! I already told you a kiss on the cheek doesn't really mean much and it was just a simple way to say thanks. The other time was an accident!" Her head was so red from anger that you couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. She walked to her room leaving Luffy to struggling to get his once again embedded head out of the ground.

Zoro pulled his captain out of the hole. He had heard everything they were just talking about. He didn't really care about the relationship his captain and the navigator had but Nami's shouting wouldn't let him take his afternoon nap on top of the crow's nest. They started talking about other things as Luffy tried to get Nami out of his mind without knowing that a girl with blue hair watched him from the other side of the ship.

* * *

**I believe we all know who that girl is. While watching the anime I felt that Vivi and Luffy had around the same vibe as him and Nami. I realize that this chapter was a bit shorter but, again, I don't want it to feel forced. Also I have an estimate that i will write a small lemon 2-3 chapters from this one. I'll post another chapter later today.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I know this isn't what happened in the manga and anime but it's love so it's forgivable. This happens after Luffy takes a sick Nami to the top of the mountain on Drum Island.**

* * *

They embraced each other tightly as their lips made contact with each other. This wasn't a kiss like when they were on top of Merry's head. It was a passionate kiss. Their tongues explored the insides of their mouths. This was a greater sensation than when their lips first touched and she was enjoying every second of it. "Luffy…" she muttered when their lips separated so that they could take a break before resuming.

"NAMI!"

She woke up with a startle when she heard Luffy shout her name. Nami sat up to find Luffy with a worried face, "Are you okay? You called me and when I arrived your face was sweating."

"Wh-what happened?! Where are we?" asked Nami with her cheeks even redder than before.

"We're at the witches castle!" Luffy said with a small while referring to Doctorine. "I woke up not to long ago. I guess I passed out after getting you and Sanji up this mountain." He let out a small chuckle.

Nami blushed yet another shade of the color red, "You climbed a mountain?" He gave her a little nod, "But why?"

"The only doctor on this island lives up here."

"That's not what I meant, "Nami said getting a bit annoyed, "Why did you climb the mountain just to save… me…?" The idea that Luffy did that for her made her heart rate increased.

Luffy looked at her, his smile changed into a serious face as he grabbed his straw hat and once more put it on Nami's head. His smile returned as he said, "Because, I told you that I would always be there when you need me." Nami looked back at him with a surprised look on her face, "And besides, we're nakama aren't we?"

Nami's eyes began filling up with tears as she went and gave her savior a hug. She then realized two things: One, she is holding Luffy the exact same way as she was in the dream making her face start to sweat again and two, Sanji was looking at them with his eyes wide open and his pupils smaller than a grain of salt. He bit his cancer-stick in half as he ran towards them and shouted, "YOU SHITTY PIECE OF RUBBER!"

He kicked Luffy and sent him flying to the other side of the room. Then kneeled down and grabbed Nami's hand, "NAMI-SWAAAN! I am so happy to see you are okay! I climbed the mountain with all my might just to save you my dear!" A sweatdrop came down Nami's head and said with an obviously fake smile, "Ummmm thanks Sanji-kun."

"Hey Sanji! What the hell was that for?" Luffy said rubbing the back of his head where Sanji kicked him.

"DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT YOU PERVERTED SHITTY RUBBER MAN! I know what you tried to do!"

"Huh?" Luffy looked at him with a confused look.

"You tried to take advantage of poor Nami-swan while she was on a delicate state," Sanji then turned around and faced what he believed was the love of his life to tell her with loving eyes, "Don't worry Nami, I promise I will always be there for you."

Luffy took a quick gasp of air. 'Th-that's what I said to her!' he was filled with another feeling, it wasn't one that he didn't know, in fact it was a feeling he felt all the time when he was with his brother. It was jealousy. But what surprised him is that he was jealous, over another human being. The jealousy he felt had to do with more innocent things like how he wished to have his brother's strength and how people treated his brother like an adult while he was treated like a child.

Nami could see Luffy's pained expression, he seemed ready to attack but he restrained himself. No matter what, he wouldn't hurt his nakama. Yet his muscles grew more and more tense, until…

"WAAAAH!"

The three of them turned towards the door where Sanji came from and saw a little reindeer like creature with an obvious attempt to hide but doing it the other way around. All of a sudden a loud growl came from Luffy's stomach. Both Luffy and Sanji looked each other and back to the reindeer as "it's" face turned into one of fear and the chase began.

"DON'T WORRY NAMI-SWAN!" shouted Sanji again, "I'LL MAKE YOU SOME MEAT SO YOU CAN FEEL BETTER!" He then pushed back Luffy seeing as how he opened his mouth as wide as he could to try and eat the poor thing raw.

Meanwhile, the girl with blue hair looked the top of the mountain, wondering how Nami and Sanji were doing. But most of all, she was worried about Luffy.

* * *

**This one took much longer to wrote. I'm going to try to write two more chapters today, one of which will contain Lemon you pervert ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was nighttime in the desert kingdom of Alabasta. The Strawhat Pirates had to leave because the marines were searching for them and it would be a matter of time before they searched the palace. They didn't want the royal family to suffer for offering pirates a place to stay even though they saved the country from one of the Warlords of the Sea. Once they finished packing up supplies and saying good-bye, the Strawhats were ready to move out. Until…

"Hey Luffy," said Chopper, "Where's your hat?"

Luffy looked up with a startled look, "What? It's gone! I don't remember taking it off!"

"Maybe it fell."

"Thanks for telling me Chopper. You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go back and find my hat." The rest of the crew followed their captain's order and they started moving except for one. Sanji turns around and sees Nami still standing on the same spot.

"What's wrong, Nami-swan?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just going to stay here and wait for Luffy, it's not going to take him very long," but in reality, her mind was telling her that there was something wrong. 'This is the first time this has happened ever since I sewed a strap on his hat'

Sanji exhaled some smoke, he didn't want to argue with Nami about coming with them since they were in a hurry. "Okay," he began by saying, "Just be careful."

"Thanks Sanji-kun," she responded as the cook turned around and started walking to catch up with the rest of the group. She ran after Luffy and followed him silently through the palace, the first place he went to search for the hat was the last place he saw it, in the quarters where he and his crew stayed.

He opened the door to the room but was surprised by the girl with blue hair who was holding on to his hat. "Vivi?" Luffy said as he entered the room. Nami stopped on the other side of the door from where they were, she looked inside and was surprised to see Vivi holding the captain's prized possession.

"Luffy I wish to talk to you…" said Vivi with her cheeks looking flushed, "I appreciate everything you've done for me, for my kingdom."

Luffy smiled, "You don't have to thank me! We're nakama, right?" Vivi held the straw hat tighter and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't… want you to call me nakama. I want to be something…" Vivi couldn't finish her sentence, a tear fell across her cheek and onto her chin. Nami's eyes widened as she suddenly knew what was going on in Vivi's mind. Luffy got closer to Vivi.

"What's wrong, Vivi?

Vivi then jumped on the captain shouting, "Luffy!" making him fall onto one the beds as she pressed her lips against his.

Nami's pupils grew small and she fell on her knees. Tears began dripping down onto the floor and she put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her crying. She constantly told herself that she doesn't love Luffy and even lied to him when he tried to kiss her. Instead, she just hit him and left him stuck on the ground. But now, she felt her heart break into pieces and began to regret all the harm she has done to him. Nami couldn't take her eyes at the scene folding in front of her, Vivi's hair covered where their lips were but she could see the princess head move as she gave a slight moan.

Finally, Nami was able to force herself to look away when she saw Vivi slowly unbutton Luffy's vest as he closed his fists. Nami stood up, and began walking away trying to fight the tears, "Luffy… I'm sorry," Nami whispered, "I-I-"

"No," Nami stopped dead on her tracks as she heard her captain talk again, "I'm sorry Vivi but…" Luffy couldn't find the right words, he didn't want make Vivi. Instead, he looked at her with gleaming eyes. Vivi maintained eye contact as she understood what Luffy tried to tell her. She rubbed the tears off her eyes and gave him a clean smile, "Don't worry Luffy, I won't cry." Luffy smiled at her back and gave the princess a hug.

Nami continued to walk away crying again, not because she was sad, but because she was happy. She waited at the entrance of the palace, until he heard some familiar footsteps. Her captain was back with his precious straw hat, "What took you so long?" Luffy stopped in front of Nami to catch some air.

"Sorry Nami. I got caught on something else."

Nami smiled at Luffy, "That's fine. Baka…" She gave him a little nudge on the shoulder. Luffy was confused, why did his navigator seem so happy? Either way, he was happy to see her happy. They began running towards the direction where the rest of their nakama were. As she ran next to her captain she admitted a simple truth to herself, 'Luffy, I love you'.

* * *

**Again, the ending was a bit corny but it was still a happy ending. When I upload the next chapter, the rating is gonna change to M as it's going to have some Lemon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As of this chapter this series will be rated M. This is the first time I write a Lemon and I'm sorry if this one sucks but I will be writing more in future chapters. Let's begin.**

* * *

The couple found themselves exposed to each while lying on the navigator's bed. Luffy hovered above her as he left a trail of kisses starting from the side of her neck all the way down to her breasts. Nami moaned in pleasure as she felt his soft-rubbery lips caress her. She asked herself of how they got into this situation, but that thought escaped her head as her captain began massaging her tender breasts, "Luffy!" She cried her lover's name with her back slightly arced. The feeling was overwhelming her, she had never felt like this in her entire life.

"Nami…" Luffy looked at her with caring eyes before locking his lips with hers. Their tongues moved around in each other's mouth. His hand still firmly holding her bosom while his index finger gently rubbing her erect nipple. Then, Luffy's slowly moved his other below her breast, then her belly, until finally. "AAAAHH!" Nami broke away from the kiss as her mind couldn't focus on anything else but on what she was feeling. Her arced back lay onto the bed again and she began gasping for air. She embraced Luffy's neck as he continued to move both of his hands on her most sensitive body parts.

She could feel the tip of his aroused manhood touch her thigh and then moving down her as his mouth went from Nami's lips to her other breast. He licked around the center and then began sucking on her nipple. Slowly, he pulled back his head while still sucking her making her moan in a mixture of pleasure and slight pain. Now it was her turn to pleasure him. Her hand was now holding his member and began stroking it. This time, it was the rubber man who gave a moan.

Nami began feeling the orgasm building up, "Luffy… I want you-" He pressed his lips with hers before she could finish her sentence, it assured her that he already knew what to do. He moved both of his hands and placed them on her hips as he slowly pressed his tip on her womanhood. The navigator moaned louder and louder as he began pushing in deeper until something blocked him from going in even farther.

Her cheeks blushed knowing full well that she will lose her virginity to the man who she loves and not to the rich men and pirates who she managed to seduce and take money from. "Luffy…" she said in a small embarrassed voice, he nodded at her and he gently began pushing in until her hymen broke. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in pain until Luffy place his left hand on her cheek, "Nami, I will always be there for you." He began to move in and out, speeding up whenever she showed signs of pleasure. "Luffy! Luffy! LUFFY!" she couldn't hold any longer as the orgasm reached its peak. A liquid filled her insides and she shouted her lover's name one more time, "LUUUFFYYYYYYYYY!"

Her body was covered in sweat and the clothes she was wearing were uncomfortably stuck against her. Not that she realized it because she couldn't stop thinking of the dream she just had **(A/N: yes it was a dream, but don't worry cause the real stuff is going to come up… a few chapters from now)**. His touch, his lips, his embrace, his… she couldn't get it out of her mind. She felt bad but at the same time sooo good! "Luffy…" She touched her mouth as she thought of the amount of pleasure she felt in that-

"Must've been quite a dream you had there, Navigator-san." Nami quickly sat up and looked to the other side of the room where she found Robin with small, devilish smile and a book on her hands, "Umm, ye-yea! I just had a nightmare that's all." She lied trying to hide her embarrassment though her face was lit up like a Christmas light. "Right…" said the dark haired maintaining that smile of hers. "Tell me, how did Captain-san treat you?"

Nami's eyes widened as her pupils grew smaller and she turned so red, that you could have even called it a completely new color, "Wh-wh-WHAT?! H-h-how di-did you know?" She couldn't stop stuttering, shocked that one of her nakama not only knew whom she liked, but also who she just had a lustful dream about. Robin answered, "You wouldn't stop saying his name in your sleep." Nami fell down on her bed feeling dizzy with all the blood going up to her head. "Don't worry, Navigator-san. I won't tell anyone," Robin got out of her bed and went outside. Nami decided to do the same, she needed to cool down her head.

She sat over the ship's railings while facing at the sea. The waves softly crashing against the ship and the moonlight shining over her face. A few minutes passed as she began thinking about the dream once more, sweat began falling down her red chicks, "Luffy…"

"Nami?"

Startled by the voice that sneaked upon her, she fell backwards but before she hit her head against the floorboard, someone caught her. His grasp was similar of that back in Drum Island when she was sick, "Are you okay, Nami?" She looked deep into Luffy's worried eyes, she gave him a nod saying yes while getting back up on her feet.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just getting some fresh air." They sat down on the floor right next to each other looking up at the stars. She looked at his hands and thought about how they firmly grabbed on to her in the past and she wrapped her hand around his, "I saw what you did with Vivi the night before we left." Luffy turned to her with a surprised loom on his face as he blushed. "I couldn't do it," Nami looked at him confused. "When you and I…" he gave a slight gulp, "kissed… I felt something different, a sensation I've never felt before. But when Vivi kissed me, I felt as if I betrayed someone."

Her ears couldn't believe what she just heard. Even if he didn't tell her who, she already knew who he felt he was betraying. She hugged him tighter than ever before and gave a slight moan at the feeling of her chest pressed against his. Now it was Luffy who had the confused look, 'Why was Nami hugging him? And why did she moan?' Then he felt two tiny things pressed up against his chest. When Nami broke the hug he looked down and saw her two nipples making a slight bulge on her shirt. She followed his eyes to see what they were looking, "Nami why are your-"

"NO REASON! I'M JUST COLD!" she lied. Luffy put his arms around her and hugged her tightly once more. She appreciates what Luffy is doing for her now but this wasn't really helping the situation, it only made it worse. Then he said something that caught her off guard, "Nami, do you like me?"

Nami put her hands on Luffy's cheeks and they looked directly at each other's love struck eyes. They slowly leaned towards each other until their lips met. The passion they had felt before returned to them. They parted after a few minutes as Nami patted Luffy's head, "I do."

* * *

**This one took a lot longer than what I thought. Anyways, it's official! Also please give a review on the smutty part so that way I can know what I did wrong and improve on future scenes. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go play some TF2.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nami woke up at the feeling of rubber touching her lips. She slowly squinted her eyes open and was invited to the sight of Luffy lying on the same bed as her. "Mornin' Nami!" he said with his trademarked smile. "Good morning, Luffy." After Nami declared her love to her captain, they went ahead and slept on the same bed though the only physical contact they had were a few kisses and a tight embrace which they fell asleep and woke up in.

But their little morning snuggle was interrupted as someone came through the door. Both of their eyes went blank at the thought that it was the cook coming to tell them breakfast was ready. Luffy pulled up the covers over himself and stood still while Nami sat up and put a pillow on top of him in an attempt to hide him. "Morning Captain and Navigator-san." Luffy got up and exhaled in relief a big ball of air when he realized it was Robin and not the Ero-cook who walked in, "Breakfast is ready." At least they were right about one thing.

"Thanks Robin! We'll be right there," said the mikan haired girl.

Robin picked out another book before leaving. 'She sure likes to read' Nami thought to herself with a nervous chuckle. Luffy jumped out of bed, "Come on let's tell the rest of the crew."

"WHAT? WHY?" shouted Nami with a surprised look.

"Why not?"

"I can think of two reasons. Number one, we just started going out and it would be embarrassing."

"I don't see how that's embarrassing," She gave a large sigh.

"Well, even if you don't find it embarrassing, the second reason is Sanji! If he were to find out that we are going out together, he would kick you overboard and let you sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"What if he weren't around?" Luffy kept on arguing getting into Nami's nerves.

"Fine! If he were for some reason to leave Robin and I alone with the rest of the crew you can tell them." They heard a strange noise come from the ceiling, they looked up and saw some ligh,t pink petals slowly fall down to the floor. "Oh god no…" said the navigator.

The entire crew sat at the small dining table just big enough for all seven of them. Sanji had made them omelets for breakfast each one filled differently depending on the person's taste like Luffy got an omelet filled with meat. He was on his third one but Nami just barely touched hers, she couldn't take her mind off what was going to happen next. She looked up at Robin with pleading eyes. The older woman's smile grew bigger as her plan was already set in motion. It was just a matter of waiting until someone asked the question. "Sanji," said Usopp, "Do you know where the salt is?"

"Huh?" the cook looked up with a slightly confused face, "I remember putting on the table with the pepper."

"Sorry Cook-san, **(A/N: is it san or sama?)** I accidently spilled it on the floor."

"Don't worry, Robin-chwan!" The cook had got up his seat now with a completely different expression from what he had before, "I'll go get some more from the storage room! Don't worry for your knight will return." He kissed her on her hand as he floated away like a balloon. She waited for a bit to make sure he was gone, then she tossed the salt to Usopp using one of her disembodied arms, "Here you go, Long nose-kun." Usopp caught the salt, asking himself why did Robin lie to Sanji.

"Captain, Navigator-san," she began by saying, "Is there anything you would like to share with the crew?" Luffy looked at Robin with his mouth stuffed with food, "Huh? Oh, wight." He swallowed all of it in a single gulp and stood up. Everyone was looking at him except Nami who looked at the corner instead with her cheeks blushing.

"Me and Nami are dating now!"

"COUGH COOUUUGH!" Zoro choked on his food, he could feel a string of cheese attached between a piece of the omelet on his mouth and another wherever he had it stuck in his throat. Usopp's jaw fell breaking the plate where his food and making a hole threw the table. Chopper just stared at the couple perplexed. During his time in Drum Island, neither Doctor nor Doctrine ever explained to him about the relationships between humans other than being friends. He did know, however, a lot about the human reproduction system and he also brought with him many books about the subject. Any other details came from watching human couples kiss and reindeer fu-

"Luffy!" Nami shouted at him.

"You said that if Sanji left the room I could tell them." She gave a loud sigh, "Fine." Then she turned towards the rest of the crew, "I know this is a bit sudden but I need ask a favor from you, whatever you do don't let Sanji know about this!"

"Don't worry Navigator-san, he won't find out."

* * *

**Next few chapters will take place on Skypeia also school is starting next week so there may be a few days in which i don't upload though I'm going to try to upload another one today and two tomorrow and HOPEFULLY write some smut. **


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

Chapter 9 part 1

It was a nice peaceful day for the Strawhat Pirates, at least for their standards considering their idiotic captain. A "vacation" Nami calls it as Robin and her rest on one of the bungalows on the beach made out of clouds with a nice drink Sanji made for them. Luffy calls it an adventure as he runs around the cloud beach with his foot stepping on the water which was also made out of clouds. The rest of the group found fun of their own. Zoro took his usual nap, Usopp and Chopper made cloud men and Sanji began flirting with Connis. Robin closed her book as she stood up from her cloud made bed, "I'm going to go read in the ship, take care of yourself."

"Oh! Umm, bye Robin." Nami looked at her nakama walk away towards Merry. 'That's odd, why did she leave?' Right on cue Luffy came in and crashed against where Robin was rested which thankfully absorbed the impact. "Wow! These beds are really comfortable."

"Baka!" Nami punched him at the top of his head. Luffy looked up still laughing and grinning until he saw what his girlfriend was wearing. Jeans with a blue bikini top. "What are you looking at?" She lifted her fist once more.

"You used the same one from when we first kissed," The pretty navigator looked at him surprise. She blushed, kneeled down to his level and put her hand on Luffy's cheek, "How can you remember something like that? It's has been many months since then."

"When it comes to important things like that, I always remember about them and everything I've done with you is precious to me." She embraced him and gave her captain a passionate kiss she didn't know what else to do in this situation. His words felt like beautiful music caressing her ears. Luffy, surprised at first, went with the flow and kissed her back. They maintained that kiss for a while wanting to keep that sensation going but the need for air eventually made their mouths separate. "Luffy, do you like me?" It was Luffy's turn to blush but he responded with a smile, "Of course I do, Nami!"

But before they could continue in their embrace, men in white berets crawling on the ground interrupted their moment.

* * *

**Sorry for making this one incredibly short, this is just to set the mood a bit and show that they are in Skypeia. Also in the next chapter I will touch upon on a delicate matter, it doesn't really happen but I imply it will happen, read on your own risk.**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

Chapter 9 part 2

"ROBIN WHAT HAPPENED! WHERE'S NAMI!

Luffy was holding an electrified Robin in his arms next to Zoro who was unconscious, "Eneru kidnapped her as a his subordinate, I don't know where they're heading." Luffy couldn't believe what he just heard, his eyes widened and he clenched his teeth, the woman he cared the most for was taken from him and he doesn't even know where she is. He felt like a disgrace not only could he not protect her but also he didn't know where she is. For all he knows, Eneru could've have killed her by now.

"I know where they are," Luffy looked at Aisa. "I can hear two other voice, it's probably then." He didn't hesitate, he carried the small girl on her shoulder and run where she was pointing too. 'Don't worry Nami, I'll be there soon!'

The God began to power up his massive flying ship called Deathpeia with Nami and her Waver along side him, she tried to think a way to escape though something told her that she is in terrible danger even though she gained the god's trust. 'Why did Eneru choose me as his second in command?' true she was the last one standing in that sick game of his but he supposedly is god. He knows where everyone is and what they were all doing. All that she did during the survival game is run away and avoid any signs any conflict.

Nami began trembling at the realization, even though a day has passed, she is still scantily dressed in her bikini and jeans. Memories flooded her of men that tried to do the same thing to her but usually a swift kick to the groin ended her problems and her gave ample time to run away. It was different this time because there is no chance of escaping from his grab, the man is made of lightning giving him the same properties as such element. He couldn't be damaged, he can sense any of her future movements thanks to mantra, and he could move at the speed of light, even with the waver, the man would still catch up to her.

What's worse is that if did try to run, he may just kill her there and then or proceed to just having his way with her. She felt helpless, just like when she was a slave to Arlong. Hope began fading away as her chocolate colored eyes filled themselves with tears. No one knew where Eneru took her. For her, it was all over…

"NAMI!"

The god and Nami looked to the direction where the voice came from, "I will always be there for you! Don't you ever forget that!" Her savior has arrived once more, how could she forget that no matter the cost, no matter how hopeless the situation maybe, no matter how strong and powerful his enemy may be he will always be there for her.

"Luffy…" The battle began as Emery sent out a bolt of lighting towards the rubber man.

* * *

**Using the topic of r*** is not my style unless it neither party isn't actually going to do it but seriously thr possibility that the lightning god may actually be a pervert went through my head when watching the anime because he didn't really have a good reason to take Nami his minion considering she was one of the weakest members of the crew at the time. **


	11. Chapter 9 part 3

Chapter 9 part 3

DONG! DONG!

Luffy fell as the golden bell rang after hitting Eneru with all his strength using the ball made out of pure, solid gold that broke into pieces. "Luffy!" Nami tried to catch her dear captain as he was falling towards the same cloud where he threw her a few seconds prior. Instead, Luffy fell on top of her and when they opened their eyes, they were again in a tight embrace with their mouths pressed against each other. This time, however, they didn't split but they did stay like this until the bell slowly and steadily stopped ringing as it fell onto the island made out of dirt.

After a long session of kissing, the couple rested on the nice fluffy cloud as they cuddled with Nami's upper half on top of Luffy. They contemplated the battle they had on the sea above the clouds. Even though they were only up there in the heavens for a day or so, they couldn't wait to get back to the blue sea.

"Nami," Luffy spoke up, "I have a confession to make, I lied when I said I liked you back." She pushed herself from his arms just hovering over him. "What!?" She felt as if she were about to cry. But before she could though, Luffy wiped out a big grin and said, "Actually, I love you!" Again, the navigator's ears felt as if they were being caressed. Tears of happiness came out of her eyes, never in her life did she feel so happy. She couldn't believe that the man who has saved her various times not only liked her, but loved her, "I love you too, LUFFY!" She gave him the most passionate kiss she has ever given him and had her hands were placed on his exposed chest.

Their lips moved apart but Nami still wasn't done with the rubber boy, she meant to repay him for everything he had done for her. "Luuuffy," she said in a luscious voice, her eyes gleaming with lust, "When we get back to the ship I'll give you a reward for saving me." She placed her left hand on his cheek while her other hand slowly began creeping into his pants until…

"Na-Nami!" her hand was stroking his now hardened member, he found it very awkward when she first touched him but he began feeling a complete new level of pleasure. It any was better than the most succulent piece of meat in the world.

He now knew how Nami was going to repay him, with sex. Yes he does know what sex is but he found out just recently. Chopper gave told him all about it when Luffy brought Usopp to the infirmary when he dropped his hammer on his toe. Usopp begged them to stop talking about it while covering his ears. Now the captain knew everything about how humans made love including the more disgusting subjects. Luffy cringed while hearing about it but Chopper just blurted everything out indifferently. One thing he didn't tell him is how good it actually felt.

After a while, Nami stopped and whispered to him, "That was only a taste from what will come next." Luffy panted before getting and looking around on the small cloud they were on, "Hey Nami, how do we get off this thing?"

* * *

**I regret calling all Skypeia segments chapters considering they are bit too short, I'll change that in the future with other arcs. There will be more arcs present on the series and, if you hadn't noticed, there will be lemon very, very soon. Or maybe not *evil laughter***


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The octopus that kept Merry from falling into the sea and sending them to oblivion uninflated **(A/N: what's the anonym of inflated?) **all of a sudden. Chopper's jaws hit the floor, Zoro braced himself for impact, Robin had a worried look on her face and Usopp, using his grappling hook, swung himself to the belly of the ship to try to use the dials in a last attempt to save his fellow nakama. Sanji, in a last act of chivalry, searched for Nami wanting to hug her and comfort her as they fell to their doom (well actually it was more because he was a pervert). He saw the mikan colored hair waving behind the mass as they fell. Using the railings, Sanji moved over to see the navigator's beautiful face before he pounced on her.

'Oh Sanji! Please save me! I love you!' said the dream Nami in the cook's head. Finally he positioned himself to see the pretty girl's face but he saw hair of a dark color waving next to her. He moved a bit to the side and… Sanji couldn't believe his eyes. He let his cigarette go as it shot up above him **(A/N: you know, cause they are falling)**. The captain and the navigator were in a tight embrace as if they knew they were going to die and that they wanted to spend their last moments together. Tears came out if Nami's eyes as Luffy held her tighter and whispered something in her ear.

The octopus that kept Merry from falling into the sea and sending them to oblivion uninflated all of a sudden. Nami was just explaining to her captain of why he shouldn't play around with the sea creature that maintained them airborne when disaster struck. He eyes widened and had a feeling of impending doom as tears came out of her eyes. She didn't know what to do except embrace the man who has saved her life time after time. Luffy hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "Nami, I will always be there for you."

"FOOOOOSH!" Usopp activated the dials and just in time too. The ship's fall slowed down a bit but when it finally touched the water, it still had a huge impact. Zoro helped Robin get up, Usopp soaked himself in all his glory while Chopper admired him with twinkling eyes, Sanji was knocked out and Luffy and Nami were on the floor the navigator over her captain. They noticed that Sanji was unconscious so they took this chance to kiss each other passionately. " Hey Luuuffyyy!" Nami said, "Are you ready for your reward?" She pushed her breast on his chest and the rubber boy blushed with a nervous smile.

Then a siren went off as searchlights focused on the boat. The crew looks around and noticed that they landed in a fortified marine base. "GOD DAMMIT!" shouted Nami. Robin began chuckling knowing full well what they were planning.

Two days have passed since the Strawhats fell into the marine fortress, they escaped after getting their precious treasure back and headed towards their next adventure. Most of the crew went to sleep except for a few individuals. Nami grabbed Luffy without anyone noticing and took him to the women's quarters. She locked the door behind them and pushed him into the wall. The navigator made circles on his chest as she said seductively, "Now captain… where were we?"

Their tongues played around in each other's mouths as Nami slipped her hand inside the captain's pants and began stroking him like when they were on the cloud back in Skypeia. He gave a few moans delving into the pleasure. Luffy's instincts took over and his hand went up Nami's shirt, he began massaging her breasts. She began remembering that dream, what seemed like an impossible fantasy was soon to become reality. The rubber man began taking control over the situation, he embraced her with the arm that wasn't busy and he slowly guided Nami onto her bed.

She fell backwards and lost her grip from her captain's manhood but he kept on going. He lifted the navigator's shirt off revealing her chest. He slowly began sucking her right breast and massaging the left one. "Lu-Luffy!" she called him out, even if he is acting purely on instinct and using the books that their doctor gave him, he was really good at pleasing her. After playing with her breasts, he took off Nami's pants and panties at the same time leaving her completely naked. She looked to her side trying to hide her embarrassment. To compensate, he began undress himself. When he pulled out his member, Nami blushed and images of her dream flooded her mind.

Instead of hovering above her, he pressed his entire body over her, "Nami…" She looked at him and put her arms around his neck, "Luffy, I love you…" He put his hands on her waste and slowly entered into her. 'Th-this is better than my dream!' she thought to herself as they both gave moans of pleasure. Then, he reached a wall.

This is a treasure Nami swore to protect and to give to no one but Luffy was the only exception. She never thought she would find love in her life, that she would either die or Arlong would keep her as his prisoner for the rest of her life. Thanks to Luffy, she was able to accomplish a lot more. He also knew what the barrier was. It is something special for most women and judging by the expression on Nami's face, he could tell it was also very important for her.

"Luffy, go ahead," she told him with blushing cheeks. Luffy gave her a nod and slowly pushed in until it broke, "AAAA-" The captain muffled her screams by giving her a kiss. He stood still until the muffled noise coming from Nami's mouth stopped. He began moving in and out of her while still maintaining his position. The feeling of her breast on his chest, their tongues battling inside their mouths, his member thrusting into her made it feel like they were both in heaven. Nami quickly forgot about the dream seeing how the real thing was much better, her captain moved his lips away just leaving the tips their tongues touching.

She began chanting his name each time a bit louder, "Luffy. Luffy! LUFFY! LUFFY!" Both were reaching their orgasm and Nami whispered in his ear, "Please, cum inside me!" Luffy kept on moving faster, and faster but he couldn't hold it anymore. The navigator also felt like she was going to orgasm, "Luffy! I'm going to- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed before finishing the sentence as she felt his hot seed fill her insides making her orgasm and curl her toes in ecstasy. Once the last of it came out, he pulled out while remaining over her. Both of them panted and took a rest in that position. Their lips moving towards each other as a sign of a job well done.

"CRASH!" The door broke into a hundred pieces. Both of them only saw blonde hair and a suit through the broken pieces flying at the entrance of their room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I was actually planning on making this chapter and the events the next one together but it's taking a lot longer than expected and also school starts tomorrow. Uploading these will be a lot harder now but i'll try to make one every 2-3 days. Leave a review of how I could improve and if you like the scene.**

**Update: added a few things that were taken off when y copy/pasted**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I realize that the love scene last chapter was a bit bland but I'm going to be a d****chebag and say that it's because it was their first time therefore they didn't take long. No in all seriousness I'm going to try adding more descriptive stuff into these scenes.**

* * *

Sanji looked up at the stars from the front of the ship as the wind gently waved his hair. He is on watch tonight but he can't focus on the task at hand. His mind wouldn't stop thinking of when he saw his lovely Nami-swan crying while holding on to the rubbery captain for dear life as he whispered into her ear.

Maybe she was scared and Luffy was the nearest person to her at the time, maybe she thought that he would be best to absorb the impact for her thanks to his powers, maybe Luffy was the one who hugged her in the first place. Sanji kept on making excuses in his mind to justify Nami's actions. But something told him there was much more to it.

He noticed how much closer they have gotten but it didn't look like anything serious. Nami still punches and scolds Luffy for his stupid behavior and seriously, how could someone as smart as Nami-swan fall in love with someone as naïve and idiotic as her captain. 'If she would fall in love with anyone in this crew, it would be me! It's logical of course!' Sanji thought to himself with a huge grin. Zoro always insults her, Usopp has that weird nose of his and is also a coward and Luffy has done nothing for her.

Then Sanji's grin went away when he thought about that last statement. In reality Luffy did do stuff for Nami, he saved her from Arlong, climbed a mountain when she was sick and was the first to come and rescue her from Eneru. All that Sanji did for that woman were mundane favors. The only person she has ever shown gratitude towards was that shitty piece of ru-

His train of thought stopped as he heard a noise. The cook believed it came from his workstation, he was so deep into his thoughts that Luffy must've snuck into the kitchen for a snack. Sanji slowly walked towards the door and looked into the porthole and only saw darkness. As soon as he walked in he heard a scream, "aaaaa-" It was so faint and it cut out so fast he thought it was just his imagination. He searched around the room trying to find where his captain was hiding before finally giving up.

He walked outside and headed towards the front of the ship but half way through, he heard someone say "Luffy" accompanied by inaudible words and then, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" This time, Sanji recognizes the voice, he turns around and runs towards the women's quarters. He tried turning the handle but it wouldn't budge so instead he kicks it with all his force breaking the door into a hundred pieces.

This was worse than what he saw two days ago. Luffy was on top of ONE of the woman he loved. The rubber man immediately gets off of her and pulls up his pants at the sight of Sanji whose eyes resembled ones of the most furious and terrifying Sea King. The cook's eyes searched around the room as Nami pulls up her covers revealing a red mark on the white sheets. It doesn't take a genius to realize what Sanji thought Luffy did to his Nami-swan.

A burning aura appeared behind Sanji, as he got ready to attack the captain, "Luffy!" How dare you do this to NAMI-SAN!" He jumped towards him and kicked Luffy right in the face sending him flying into the wall creating an exit straight to the sea. Luffy used his Gomu Gomu powers to escape a watery death but right as he reentered the room, Sanji attempted to kick him again. "SANJI! STOP!" A scantily dressed Nami got in front of the cook's kick but he was able to stop in time surprised that she was protecting the man who just did terrible things to her. Luffy stood up semi-conscious and almost fell down onto the floor but Nami caught him in time.

"Step away from him Nami! He has already done enough by having his perverted way with you! Why are you defending him?!"

"Do realize we are talking about Luffy?! You really think he would hurt his nakama in such a way?

"Then why was he doing something like… this?!"

"BAKA! Has it crossed your mind that I might love him and I let him do this?!"

Sanji froze after hearing those words. Painful words that engraved themselves into his mind. All he could do is stare as Nami hauled Luffy to the infirmary, even if he is made of rubber, Sanji's raged filled kick seemed to have hurt him. "I'll be with Chopper if someone needs me, " those were the last words she said before walking out.

"He has a few bruises and a minor concussion and, considering its Luffy, he should be more than fine," Chopper gave his diagnostics to a now relieved Nami. She looked at Luffy who is now sleeping soundly, "Is it okay if a stay with him?" The doctor gave her a nod and walked out leaving them both alone. She placed his straw hat to the side before curling up next to him in a sweet embrace. "Sleep well" Nami said giving Luffy a kiss in the cheek as she slowly began drifting away in her sleep.


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

**This is a small announcement about my the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue for a few reasons. First, after the last chapter I wrote I lost inspiration for the story and I really don't know where to continue from there. From the beginning I kinda already had the highlights of the story in my head but I ended up kind of rushing to those highlights because I found writing these really fun but once I finished the Lemon scene I really didn't know where to go from there. The second reason is because I am really unhappy how it turned out. There is very poor description compared to other fanfictions, things seem rushed even if I tried my best not to make it look that way and the highlights didn't come out like I hoped. The final reason is school. Adding more description to these things is really hard to me and it can take me an hour to describe the scene in a single paragraph and of course, I don't have time for that because of homework and other things. This doesn't mean i'll leave the website or this series, i'm still gonna make some more fanfictions that are coming to my mind when I have the chance and one day I might start this series all over again and make it progress a bit slower. One last shout out to XFangHeartX for all the support and giving me inspiration of starting a new One Piece fan fiction based around school. I will see you again another time.**


End file.
